


The Second Round Table

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation Divergence Two, [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: A second set of discussions about the situation.





	1. Castle of Lions

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Second Round Table  
Castle of Lions

“And that’s the story of the ship from another universe,” Shiro said giving her a weak smile. “I know it is quiet a bit to wake up to after your time in the healing pods.” She saw that the other Paladins looked equally concerned for her reaction.

“You said that their Slav stranded them here and possibly damaged our universe,” she said and they nodded. “Has our Slav managed to determine if that is the case yet or not?” She saw everyone turn to look at Coran.

“Not yet Princess, Slav assures me that he will have the answers soon.” Which meant that they were in the dark waiting. “He is reasonably certain that even if there are side effects that he doesn’t think they will be unmanageable because he said the other Slav did a very clean jump.”

“While we are waiting maybe we should discuss what we are going to do with them?” Pidge said speaking up. “I’ve heard from dad and the remaining Earth government is really freaking out about their presence they’ve only just got used to interacting with aliens and now they know the multiverse theory has been confirmed.”

“Well they are stuck here so it isn’t like they are going anywhere,” Lance said speaking up. “I know my parents at least will want to meet the other me and will probably treat him like family unless he rejects them.” She saw Hunk nod implying that his family would probably do the same.

“Well my parents and brother are on that ship so it’ll be quiet a bit different for my family,” Pidge said shaking her head. “Plus there’s the other Shiro who was put into Ryou’s body and we have no idea how Earth is going to react to him given how they reacted to our Shiro.”

“So in that world I didn’t hesitate to trade one life for another,” she said more to her self than anyone else. “You said that our black lion does not react well to him?’ Shiro nodded his head in agreement. 

“Black had an extremely negative reaction to him at first but seems to have calmed down now that we know what happened.” Shiro said after a moment. “I get the impression they have a lot of questions about my transformation and what the difference in our circumstances means but none of them have asked directly.”

“Well it has to be shocking you being galra now,” Hunk said shaking his head. “I’m more curious about the fact their lions kept talking to ours it was so weird to feel the yellow lion talking to their lions but not be able to hear what was being said.”

“They were asking our universe’s history,” Shiro said after a moment. She saw everyone turn to stare at him. It was easy to forget some times that Shiro had the deepest bond with his lion. The other lions might show their bonds more but Shiro and the black lion had always seemed to understand each other the most. “I’m not sure they liked some of what they were told.”

“You could have told us that when Hunk mentioned it back on their ship in between maneuvers,” Lance said shaking his head. “I mean like Hunk I’ve been wondering what Blue was saying to them since then.” She had a pretty good idea why Shiro hadn’t said anything.

“I didn’t want to say it where they could be listening in I get the impression their lions didn’t want their pilots to know,” Shiro said tiredly. “I figure whatever is going on is between them and their lions and we should stay out of it.”

“That is probably for the best,” she said quickly. “Has their Allura or any other Alteans on their ship been informed about the colonist on the Balmera?” She had a feeling that it would become a subject of discussion at some point.

“Not really but dad thinks that someone on their ship has accessed garrison records so they’ll know anything that was included in reports including the fact we found the colonist and took them somewhere safe but not where we took them.” Pidge said after quickly. “Truthfully we were avoiding going into too much detail about our universe or asking about theirs because we were hoping that they wouldn’t be staying.”

“Then that will need to change I will have to meet with their Allura and Shiro as soon as possible.” She said and then after a moment, “And their Keith if he is acting as their black paladin still.” She noticed that Keith looked away when she said that and she wondered what he was thinking but knew better than to ask. If it mattered he’d bring it up when he was ready and if not it was better not to call attention to it.


	2. Atlas

Second Round Table  
Atlas

“I have the results from this universe’s Slav and it is a good news bad news situation,” Sam Holt said from beside the view screen. “According to Slav there are tens of thousands of cracks that formed reaching from this universe into the universes between theirs and ours as a result of what our Slav did.” He could easily see how everyone in the room was simultaneously horrified and slightly relieved that their own universe was spared any side effects even if they couldn’t go home. “The good news it that the cracks are completely stable and will remain so until this universe reaches the same time point as ours so their will be no side effects for at least another four years.”

“So what happens then?” Lance asked before anyone else could. “I mean is something horrible going to happen here when that time is up?” He was even more surprised that Lance was the first to bring it up instead of Allura but she looked extremely distracted as if she was only half listening.

“According to this Slav when we catch up to our universe’s time the cracks will fill with quantum energy and begin to heal but as a side effect all Teledav and related technologies will cease working until the cracks heal which will take at least a year maybe more.” Sam looked relieved, “Though he does warn that there are potentially other complications related to the cracks but even the worst case scenarios will not be universe threatening.” He looked down, “I tried asking for more details but he refused to go into it.”

“So the actual potential problems are something to deal with later,” Pidge said tiredly. “So I guess we should turn out attention to what we are going to do about the fact we are all stuck here.” She looked at her father. “Have you heard anything else from Earth Dad?”

“Yes, they want in depth background details on everyone on the ship before they’ll even consider letting us land.” Sam sounded annoyed. “Even then when it comes to counterparts of folks on this ship and their families we’ll need agreement from both those on our ship and the ones on that Earth before there is any interaction between the two.”

“I suppose that makes sense but that means we are going to be stuck on this ship even longer,” Hunk said annoyed. “I mean we’ve got the supplies for at least another couple of months but it would be nice to get some actual fresh air.”

“Perhaps we should demand similar details from them,” Coran said speaking up. “I mean there is so much about this universe we don’t know and if we are going to fit in we need to know exactly what is going on.” He knew that Coran was thinking about the Altean colonist they knew they were safe but not where they were. The Alteans they had on board the ship would probably love to join them instead of being stuck on Earth.

“That’s probably a good idea,” he said wanting this meeting over with. “Sam why don’t you put in request for more details about this and we can reconvene in a few days to go over anything they send.” He saw the other man nod. “So if we don’t have anything else to discuss I think we can go.”

“No there is one more thing we must discuss,” Allura said speaking up and he saw everyone turn toward her. “There is a matter with the lions that might point to a potential problem that we may have to deal with.” He felt sick the lions were the absolute last thing he wanted to discuss. 

“You don’t mean the whole we react slower than them thing do you?” Lance asked sounding annoyed. “I’m still pretty sure Liefsdottir was just wrong about that.” He wasn’t surprised Lance was defensive about it.

“No, while that is troubling it pales in comparison to what I learned when I viewed the footage from the ready room they were waiting in,” Allura sounded tired but she punched in the controls. “Before I play this segment did anyone sense their lions doing anything odd during the times both sets of lions were in action together?”

He watched silently as all of them said no and saw Allura’s face fall. He had the impression that Allura was hoping for a different answer. “Did you sense something Allura?” He asked and saw her shake her head no as well. “Then what is the problem?”

She touched the controls and video of the Paladins of this universe sitting in the lounge came up. He found his eyes drawn to his counterpart taking in the galra features and feeling inexplicably jealous. He had no desire to be a galra and the idea of losing his humanity horrified him but there was no mistaking how at peace he seemed and the fact he was still a paladin still belonged. “So uhm was any one else’s lion doing a lot of talking to the other lions?” Their Hunk said after a moment. “I mean I couldn’t figure out what Yellow was saying to them or them to yellow but I could tell a lot was being said.”

“Oh you too I was wondering if it was just blue or the others too,” Lance said after a moment. “I tried asking Blue but no answer so does anyone know what they were saying?” He saw the other Shiro then the way he reacted and he knew that the other him did know.

“I think whatever is being said is between our lions and theirs and lets leave it at that,” his galra double said. “Besides I think we should be careful what we say in here don’t forget this is their ship.” The clip ended then and he saw everyone staring at Allura.

“The fact they could hear their lions talking with ours and we didn’t notice is very worrying,” Allura said after a moment. “The first possibility is of course that their bonds with their lions are deeper than ours so they simply picked up on something we can’t sense yet.”

“No way are their bonds deeper,” Pidge said rather loudly. “They’ve never flown their lions without being in the cockpit and they haven’t been doing this as long as us so it has to be something else.” He was surprised that Pidge had been the one to object he had expected Lance to be the one.

“The other possibility is that our lions intentionally hid the conversation from us,” Allura said with a deep frown. “I can think of no reason why our lions would wish to keep a conversation secret from us and the idea that they might have done so worries me.” She looked away then clearly disturbed by the idea that the lions were hiding things from them.

“We don’t we ask the other Shiro what the conversation was about,” he said startling them. “He knows what it was about.” He saw everyone but Keith looked surprised which in it’s own way wasn’t that surprising if anyone else would have picked up on him knowing it was Keith. “The other me clearly knew which was probably one reason he changed the subject.”

“That assumes he’ll even tell us,” Pidge said shaking her head, “I get the impression there are a lot of things they’ve avoided telling us about what’s going on with all of them.” He could certainly agree to that but he also didn’t blame his other self. “We still don’t know why the Black lion turned him into a Galra.”

“We may have to ask the other Shiro but I would prefer to solve this problem ourselves,” Allura said after a moment. “The lions are our responsibilities as Paladins so I believe tomorrow we should take them for a flight and see if we can connect with them deep enough to have them explain things to us.”

He sat there silently as the Paladins made plans to solve the mystery of the lions and felt a familiar anger starting up. He really didn’t care why the lions hadn’t let them know they were speaking to the other lions. The only answers he really wanted was why the Black lion rejected him for something he didn’t chose and had no part in doing.” He realized the meeting was breaking up as everyone was getting up and heading out. So he got to his feet and followed them out.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
